der_patefandomcom-20200215-history
Der Pate
Der Pate (engl. the godfather) ist der erste Film der Trilogie von Regisseur Francis Ford Coppola und basiert auf Mario Puzos gleichnamigen Bestseller. Er kam erstmals 1972 in die Kinos und wurde im gleichen Jahr für 11 Oscars nominiert, wovon er drei gewann. Unter anderem für den Besten Film 1973. Handlung Der Film spielt im Jahre 1945. Don Vito Corleone ist ein einflussreicher Boss einer der Fünf Familien, die das Organisierte Verbrechen in New York City kontrollieren. Seine Söhne Sonny und Fredo Corleone, sowie sein Adoptivsohn Tom Hagen sind im "Familiengeschäft" tätig. Einzig sein Sohn Michael will von all dem nichts wissen und strebt nach Abschluss seines Studiums eine legale Karriere an. Virgil Solozzo, genannt "Der Türke", ein skrupeloser New Yorker Gangster, will mit den Corleones ins Drogengeschäft einsteigen. Vito lehnt das Angebot jedoch ab, da ihm der Drogenhadel zu unmoralisch und riskant ist. Daraufhin schickt Solozzo, der mit der Tattaglia-Familie und dessen Capo Bruno verbündet ist, einige Killer auf Don Vito. Fredo wird dabei Zeuge, wie sein Vater angeschossen wird und fährt diesen ins Krankenhaus. Don Vitos Rechte Hand und Mann fürs Grobe: Luca Brasi wird unterdessen bei einem Treffen mit Bruno und Solozzo von einer Garotte erwürgt. Um seinen Vater zu schützen und rächen beschliesst "College Boy" Michael Solozzo und den korrupten New Yorker Polizeichef McClusky, der mit den Tattaglias unter einer Decke steckt, während einem Treffen zu erschiessen. Als Folge dessen verbünden sich die übrigen Familien gegen die Corleones. Michael flüchtet derweil nach Corleone auf Sizilien, dem Geburtsort seines Vaters. Während diesem Exil heiratet Michael ein junges Mädchen aus dem Dorf namens Apollonia. Der Mafiakrieg in New York fordert viele Opfer. Sogar Sonny, der als Nachfolger von Don Vito gedacht war wird an einer Mautstellen von Killern der gegnerischen Familen erschossen. Auch Michaels Versteck auf Sizilien wird ausfindig gemacht. Eine Autobombe, welche an ihn adressiert war tötet Apollonia. Um weiteres Blutvergiessen zu vermeiden arrangiert Don Vito, der inzwischen genesen ist und sich in den Ruhestand begeben will ein Treffen der Fünf Familien, bei dem er Frieden mit den Tattaglias schliesst. Er merkt jedoch, dass sein eigentlicher Feind Don Barzini , der mächtigste Boss der Stadt, war. Gegen Ende des Films erleidet Don Vito einen Herzinfakt, während er gerade mit seinem Enkelsohn im Tomatengarten spielt. Michael der inzwischen nach New York zurückgekehrt ist übernimmt die Geschäfte seines Vaters und geht zudem wieder eine Beziehung mit seiner früheren Geliebten Kay Adams ein. Zunächst strebt Michael das Ziel an die Aktivitäten seiner Familie zu legalisieren, trägt jedoch wenig später während der Taufe seines Patenkindes, einen Mordkomplott auf, bei dem alle gegnerischen Familien sowie der Clubbesitzer Moe Green und Michaels Schwager, der an dem Verrat gegen Sonny beteilligt war eliminiert werden. Die Corleones sind nun alleiniger Herrscher des Organisierten Verbrechens in New York. Michaels Schweister Connie findet später heraus, dass Michael ihren Mann hat umbringen lassen und bricht den Kontakt mit ihm ab. Den inzwischen verbitterten Michael scheint das allerdings nur wenig zu interessieren. Kay fragt ihn daraufhin ob das stimme. Michael jedoch antwort nur "Frag mich niemals nach meinen Geschäften". Daraufhin verlässt Kay das Zimmer und man sieht wie Michaels Handlanger ihn als ihren neuen Don begrüssen. Auszeichnungen Trivia *Auf Druck einiger echter Mafiosi sowie einer Organisation gegen Vorturteile bei Italo-Amerikanern musste das Wort "Mafia" aus dem Drehbuch gestrichen werden. Deshalb wird in der Endversion des Films in der Regel von "Der Organisation" oder "unseren Geschäften" geredet. *Ursprünglich sollte Frank Sinatra die Hauptrolle spielen, dem ironischerweise Beziehungen zur Mafia nachgesagt werden. *Die Szenen in Sizilien wurde in der Provinz Messina gedreht. *Das Vorbild für die Szene in der Vito angeschossen wird ist die Ermordung eines Gambino Bosses im Jahre 1957. Wie im Film war dieser gerade am einkaufen in einem New Yorker Obstladen. *Der Film wurde mit einem geringen Budget von 6 Millionen US Dollar gedreht, spielte aber insgesamt über 200 Millionen ein. Die Paramount Pictures, welche zuvor fast bankrott gegangen sind konnten so wieder einen finanziellen Erfolg verzeichnen. *Mitglieder der Mafia bezeichneten den Film als sehr autetische Darstellung Ihres Lebens. Category:Filme